1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handlebars for bicycles and, more particularly, is concerned with a clamp-on aero bar with internal clamping mechanisms for attachment to a bicycle handlebar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerodynamic handlebars, also referred to as aero bars, are used on bicycles to reduce frontal area of the riders and thereby improve the aerodynamics of the riders in the tucked racing position. Improved aerodynamics reduces the energy output required and the time it takes to travel given distances.
There are two basic types of aero bars: the full aero bar and the clamp-on aero bar (also known as a clip-on or bolt-on aero bar). The full aero bar replaces the conventional road-style handlebar in its entirety. An advantage of a full aero bar is that brake and shift levers can be mounted on it so that they are accessible even when riding in a full tuck position.
A disadvantage of the full aero bar is that, since it is typically not used for recreational bicycle riding, it is desirable to install it only for bicycle racing and then to remove and replace it with the conventional road-style handlebar. The steps involved in installing and removing the full aero bar are cumbersome and tedious and take a substantial amount of time.
The clamp-on aero bar installs on the conventional road-style handlebar. An advantage of the clamp-on aero bar is that it does not interfere with use of the conventional road-style handlebar whenever the rider desires to use the bicycle for recreational riding.
A disadvantage of the past designs of clamp-on aero bars is that they typically employ externally-adjustable clamps for attaching them to the handlebar and so must be mounted to the straight crosspiece of the handlebar in order to avoid having the clamps obstructing the path of movement of the rider's hands to and from the brake levers. Another disadvantage of the past designs of clamp on aero bars is that the aero bar requires the hands of the rider be placed in front of the steering post and thus far away from the brake levers.
Both types of aero bars reduce the frontal area which creates less wind resistance and thus are advantageous from an aerodynamics standpoint. However, the clamp-on type of aero bar is disadvantageous in that it is attached to the handlebar adjacent the stem which, in conjunction with the rider's hands and arms in an substantially closed, parallel position, increases instability of bicycle steering.
Consequently, a need still exists for improvement of aero bar construction and deployment on a bicycle.